Rouze Cards
The are mystical cards used by the Riders of Kamen Rider Blade. Rouze Cards are obtained when an Undead has been defeated, which is indicated when their Ouroboros Buckle opens revealing what category and suit they belong to, and has been sealed away by either a Rider using a Proper Blank card (labeled specifically for the Undead), Common Blank card (no labels, can be use for any Undead), or the Stone of Sealing. Normally, Category 2-Queen Cards have the Ouroboros patch on the picture of the species which they resemble; Category King and Ace cards instead feature their suit's symbol in a silhouette of the animal. The cards are categorized into Categories, the exact same way the Undead are: Aces, the Numbers (2-10), and the Royal Club (Jacks, Queens, & Kings). They are also categorized into 4 suits: the Spades, the Diamonds, the Hearts, and the Clubs. The Joker Cards, the Wild Card, the Mighty cards used by Kamen Riders Glaive, Lance, and Larc, and the Vanity Card created by merging the four Category King Cards belong to none of these categories or suits. Each Rouze Card allows the Riders access to the powers of the Undeads sealed within them. Rouze Cards need AP to be used, the amount of which is needed for the card to be used is located on the right side of the card just below the Undead's picture. Riders can gain AP by fighting an opponent while wearing their Rider suit and the amount of AP they have accumulated is gauged by a digital counter located somewhere on their weapons. While seen and occasionally mentioned, the AP counter and its usage is never a major plot point during battles. The only Cards that don't use AP are Category Ace cards used to transform, and the Royal Club Cards which serve to increase a Riders' AP count. Category Joker Undeads can also use Rouze Cards to assume the form of the Undead that is sealed within the card and access all of their powers. After Kenzaki mutated into another Joker Undead to put the Battle Fight at a stalemate, the Rouze Cards were safeguarded and locked away in a briefcase kept by Kei Karasuma, with the exception of the Spirit Card kept by Hajime Aikawa to maintain his humanity. However, the Rouze Cards would be retrieved again by the Riders for use, as seen in further crossovers. List of Rouze Cards Category Ace= The card allow the Riders to transform into their suits. These Undeads were regarded as the best fighters. |-|Category 2-10= These cards allow the Riders to channel the sealed Undeads powers via their respective Rouzers. |-|Category Jack= The cards allow the Riders to assume Jack form when used in conjunction with an Absorb Queen Card of the same suit with the use of a Rouze Absorber. Since Hajime is the Joker Undead, he has no need for a Rouze Absorber, so his Jack Card just allows him to become the Wolf Undead. |-|Category Queen= The cards allow the Riders to use their Fusion Jack and Evolution King cards with the use of a Rouze absorber to change into their Jack and King forms. Hajime never had a Rouze Absorber so it just allows him to become the Undead sealed inside the card. |-|Category King= The cards allow the Riders to assume King form when used in conjunction with an Absorb Queen Card of the same suit with the use of a Rouze Absorber. For Hajime, it allowed him to fuse with all of his cards and assume Wild Form. For Mutsuki, it instead allowed him to become the Undead himself, morphing between his human form and the Undead's form. |-|King Form Cards= When Kamen Rider Blade initiates King Form, his Rouze Cards change their appearance and their AP Cost will increase. In addition, their cards are fused with the Kamen Rider to form armor, allowing him to call upon that Card's power without needing the Blay Rouzer to do so. |-|Mighty Cards= The Cards are attack cards used by the Ace Riders in replace of their lacking Category 2-10 Rouze Cards. |-|Miscellaneous= These cards belong to none of the categories and have some very unique powers. AttackRide Cards When Kamen Rider Decade transforms into Blade, he does not use Blade's Rouze Cards and the Blay Rouzer, instead using his own special Blade AttackRide Cards which are based off of Blade's Rouze Cards. As with all of Decade's Rider Cards, they are inserted into his Decadriver belt. Only two of these cards are shown, but it can be assumed Decade has more cards capable of emulating the effects of Rouze Cards. The following cards were seen in use: *'Metal': As Blade, Decade invokes the power of the Seven of Spades Rouse Card, Metal Trilobite, to enhance resilience to physical harm by transmuting his body into organic metal. *'Mach': As Blade, Decade invokes the power of the Nine of Spades Rouse Card, Mach Jaguar, to enhance his speed and agility. Attack Ride Metal.jpg|Blade Metal Attack Ride Mach.jpg|Blade Mach Wizard The Rouze Cards, along with the other Rider Powers, were stolen from Blade by Amadum in the world within the Magic Stone, who explained that they were already his due to the Riders' powers being from the same source as evil. However, the power was soon returned thanks to the appearance of Kamen Rider Gaim, with the return of the Rouze Cards immediately transforming Blade into King Form. Notes *These are the second of three Collectible Devices to be cards, succeeding Advent Cards and preceding Rider Cards. **Unlike the other two, the Rouze Cards are based on instead of . *Most Categories of Rouze Cards share a common theme or ability: **Category Ace: Allows the user to transform. **Category 2: Enhances the Rouzer's main ability (with the exception of the Suit of Hearts' Spirit card, which uniquely allows Chalice to transform back into Hajime). **Category 3: Increases the power of hand/arm attacks. **Category 5: Strengthens leg attacks. **Category 6: Elemental-based abilities. **Category 7: Biological abilities. **Category 9: Elusive abilities (with the exception of the Suit of Hearts' Recover Camel card, which heals the user instead). **Category 10: Special abilities. **Category Jack: Assumes Jack Form. **Category Queen: Enables form-changing. **Category King: Enables the ability to evolve. *The Rouze Cards are similar to the Clow Cards from , both being creatures that turn into cards after being defeated and sealed by the shows main heroes and being used by the heroes as the show progresses. **Mach Jaguar and The Dash - both allow the user to use super speed. **Thunder Deer and The Thunder - both allow the user to harness the power of electricity and lightning. **Float Dragonfly and The Float - both allow the user to float in mid-air **Firefly and The Fiery - both allow the user to control the power of fire. **Tornado Hawk and The Windy - both allow the user to control the power of wind. **Gemini Zebra and The Twin - both allow the user to make copies of something. **Metal Trilobite, Rock Tortoise and The Shield - each allow the user to protect themselves. **Slash Lizard and The Sword - both allow the user to fight with a sword. In Slash's case, it enhances slashing capabilities while in The Sword's case, it transforms the staff into a sword for combat. **Time Scarab and The Time - both allow the user to manipulate time. **Blizzard Polar and The Freeze - both allow the user to control the power of ice. **Tornado Hawk and The Storm - both allow the user to control the power of whirlwinds. **Bullet Armadillo and The Shot - both allow the user to fire bullets at their target. In Bullet's case, it enhanced the power of bullets shot while in The Shot's case, the user must designate its target first. **Bio Plant and The Wood - both allow the user to control plants. *Hypothetically, barring Wild Chalice, the suit design of King Form cards for the other Riders would likely be similar to their respective Royal Club Undead cards, as the suit design for Blade's King Form cards matches that of the Royal Club Undead cards. Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider Powers